1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a housing, in particular for a charging box for an electric vehicle, with three side walls, a floor, and a cover, wherein an opening for the introduction of a pipe is formed in a first side wall.
2. Description of the Background Art
Housings and implementations thereof are known. Depending on the application for the housing, important aspects include: design; costs, especially for mass production; functionality, such as accessibility of the interior; replaceability; and/or other aspects. In the case of a charging box for electric vehicles, virtually all of these aspects must be considered.